Life At Fazbear's
by HeadlessDylan
Summary: It looks like another boring day at Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria for Vincent, until a new girl arrives who has taken the job of Night Guard. Will she survive the week or will she just be found how the rest were found?
1. Chapter 1

Vincent lent on the wall of Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria. He blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. As he looked around, he spotted a girl getting out of her car and walking towards the double doors. She was wearing Freddy Fazbear uniform. Vincent pulled out his phone and and rang his home number. "You've got Dylan!" a voice said on the other end. "Why didn't you tell me there was a new girl joining?" Vincent asked annoyed. "Oh, hi Vincent!" Dylan replied "Fancy you ringing me!". Vincent rubbed his forehead "Just tell me who she is.". "Alright alright." Dylan said whilst searching for the file. "Oh. Here it is!" Dylan triumphantly shouted, giving Vincent a headache. "Tell me about her then!" Vincent was really annoyed now. "Her name is Laura Dent and she is the new night guard." Dylan informed him. "Unfortunate." Vincent sighed. When are you coming into work?" He asked, quickly changing the conversation. "Soon. See ya Vince!" Dylan cut off the call. Vincent sighed and walked into work.

"Good morning Mr Lancashire." Betty said to Vincent from behind the desk. "Morning, Betty." Vincent replied as he clocked in. Vincent walked through into the main area. The Fazbear gang were entertaining a bunch of kids. Vincent hated his job. In the kids eyes, the Fazbear gang were the most amazing thing ever. In Vincent's eyes, they were the most annoying thing ever. To be fair, he had spent the past 5 years working there and now it was just the same boring routine every day. Sign in, chat with co-workers, fix the animatronics and stop little kids from going into the security office.

"Boo!" Dylan shouted from behind him. Vincent jumped and turned around. "Dylan!" Vincent shouted. "Sorry." Dylan giggled. "Just go and do your work!" Vincent ordered Dylan. Hey!" Dylan said in an authoritative tone "I might only be 13 but I'm still your boss! Now go and see if any of the animatronics need fixing!". Dylan walked away to his office. Vincent spotted the new girl speaking to some of the workers and decided to go and speak to her. He heard a scream and turned around. Dylan was being chased by Balloon Boy again. Vincent laughed and made his way over to Laura.

"Hi." Vincent said to Laura. "Hi." She said back "I don't think we've met before, have we?". "No." Vincent confirmed "I'm Vincent, head admin.". "Hi Vincent, I'm Laura. I'm the new night guard." She replied, shaking Vincent's hand. "Cool." Vincent smiled. "So?" Laura asked "Any tips for the first night?". "No, sorry." Vincent replied "But it will all be explained by Dylan when you arrive tonight.". "Ok, Thanks." Laura said "Well, I've got to go and see the manager. It was nice to meet you though!". "Bye!" Vincent called out. "Vincent's in love! Vincent's in love!" Dylan jeered from behind him. "I am not!" Vincent corrected "I was merely being friendly to the new girl!". "There's no point!" Dylan explained "She wont survive!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so don't be a hater! Do you think Laura will survive her first night?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Vincent went into work expecting to see a team of paramedics taking Laura's body out of a spare suit in the parts and service room. To his surprise, that's not what he saw. The pizzeria was empty. Of course, it was early in the morning. But there were no news reporters or paramedics and Dylan wasn't running around trying to switch the media's cameras off. He walked in. Betty greeted him as always as he clocked in. And then he saw her. Laura had survived! Vincent casually walked over to her

"Hi again." Vincent greeted her. "Oh hi Vincent!" Laura greeted back. "I see you survived your first night then, Congratulations!" He congratulated her. Laura smiled and laughed. Unfortunately, Dylan had to ruin the moment for Vincent. "Sorry Vince." He said "Can I just borrow Laura for a second?". "Yeah sure!" Vincent said whilst putting on a fake smile. As Dylan walked away with Laura, Vincent sighed. "What a girl." He thought to himself.

"So Laura." Dylan explained to her "I need you to work on morning shift tomorrow. Our guard then has for some reason left the position, but only for today.". "No I can't do it." Laura replied "I quit.". Dylan laughed a nervous laugh, he hated this part. "Sorry!" He said "You're bound by contract. You can't leave!". "Oh for god's sake!" Laura shouted in anger. She lent against the wall and sighed. "I suppose the job gets easier?" She asked. "Errrm, Nope." Dylan casually replied. Laura looked as if she was about to cry. "Don't worry! I believe you'll do great!" He lied.

Vincent stood in the dining hall. Dylan had yet to assign him a job for the day. Little kids ran around him, pizza smudged around their faces. "Disgusting." He muttered to himself. "Hey there friend!" A robotic voice said behind him. "Hi Freddy." Vincent replied. "Why the long face my friend?" Freddy seemed concerned. "It's just that I don't think this new girl will survive your midnight murder attempts!" Vincent spat at Freddy in anger. "It not our fault Vincent!" Freddy chuckled "We just do what our programming tells us to!". Vincent stomped away. He needed to speak to Dylan about the plan. "Dylan!" Vincent shouted and beckoned for Dylan to come over. "What can I do for you Vince?" Dylan asked innocently. "We need to talk." Vincent's voice suddenly got darker. "About what?" Dylan was confused now. The only time Vince would say stuff like that was when... It hit Dylan. "The plan." Vincent whispered with an evil smirk on his face. "Sounds good to me!" Dylan now had an evil smirk on his face as well. "Come to my office Vince, we can talk there." Dylan led Vincent down the long hall to the office. People usually only went to the office for night shift or If Dylan or the manager needed to have a serious chat with them. This chat was serious, but it was strictly confidential between Dylan and Vincent. "It will happen soon" Vincent thought to himself "Very soon".


	3. Chapter 3

One Month Later

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Voices boomed as Laura walked in. The tables were filled with confectionery and food. Everyone who worked at Freddy Fazbear's was standing in the middle of the room clapping and cheering. "What's this for?" Laura asked, beaming. Dylan stepped forward. "This is your one month survival party!" He answered whilst shaking Laura's hand "Well done!". Everyone cheered and clapped. Laura looked over at Vincent as he tipped his security hat at her. "Thanks everybody!" Laura said, still smiling. "Hey Joe!" Vincent called out "Hit the music!".

Soon everyone was cracking open drinks, dancing, singing and just having a great time. Dylan ended up eating most of the sweets and constantly rushed back and forth to the toilets to throw up. The restaurant had been closed for the day so they could have this huge party. Things like this didn't usually happen. The Night Guards usually died on the first week so it was a special occasion. "So Laura?" Vincent asked whilst walking up to Laura "How do you like your party?". "Its great!" Laura shouted over the extremely loud music. "I was thinking the other day, how would you feel about going to get lunch with me sometime next week?" Vincent hoped for a positive answer. "Sure. Yeah, I'd love too!" She smiled. "Cool. I'll pick you up at 11:00am on Wednesday." He replied. She nodded and walked away. Vincent mouthed a "Yes". "Looks like someone's got a date!" Jeered Dylan. "Shut up." Vincent brushed him off. "Hey Vince. I've got the plans for... SHIT!" Dylan cut himself off as he saw the time. 11:50pm. "Everybody out!" Dylan shouted. Everybody started scrambling for the doors. The last thing Vincent saw was Freddy's head lifting up and looking at him. "Let's play hide and seek!" His robotic voice said menacingly. Vincent darted out of the door and locked it behind him. Then he realised. Laura was still in there! He tried to fit the keys into the door but in his rush he dropped the keys into a sewer vent below him! "Laura!" He shouted as he banged on the door "LAURA!".

* * *

 **Dum Dum Duuuummmmmm! Whats Vincent going to do? Hows Laura going to survive?**

 **Also sorry guys that I diddnt upload a chapter last week and another sorry that there was no little comment at the end of the last chapter.**

 **So what do you guys think? Is the story good? Bad? Leave some reviews!**

 **Anyway, see you guys next week!**

 **All haters will be used to make Human Pie!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Laura!" Vincent screamed as he banged on the door, trying to break it down. "Vincent what are you doing?" Dylan asked with awe. "Laura is still in there!" Vincent shouted. "Laura is the night guard!" Dylan reminded him "She can look after herself!". "No she can't!" Vincent retorted "She is trapped in there on a non working day! The animatronics levels are up to 20!". "And if she dies we can get sued!" Dylan was starting to worry now. He handed Vincent the keys. "Laura!" Vincent ran into the building not giving the animatronics a second thought. Dylan was more careful though. He got down on his hands and knees and unlocked one of the vents. Adults couldn't fit into the vent so is was safe to say that the animatronics didn't have a chance. Vincent sped down to the office. The doors were shut. He looked through the window and there was Laura. She was sitting in a ball and looked as if she was crying. Vincent banged on the windows. Laura looked up and opened the door. Vincent walked in and closed it after him. "Laura! Are you ok?" Vincent said in a kind and concerned voice. "Oh Vincent." Laura said in a singsong voice "You were so easy to fool.". "What?" Vincent asked confused. He took a step back. Laura ran to the door and opened it. Freddy and Bonnie came in and grabbed him by the arms. "NO! LET ME GO YOU FILTHY ROBOTS!" Vincent screamed, struggling out of their grasp. "To the parts and service room boys!" Laura ordered them. Without a word Freddy and Bonnie carried Vincent out of the room and down the halls.

"Oh shit!" Dylan whispered from the vents. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Yo!" The voice said. "Hey Nathan its Dylan.". "Oh hey Dylan!" Nathan Greeted him. "Listen Nathan, not time to explain but I need you to hack into the animatronics and turn them hostile to everyone except me and Vincent!" Dylan told Nathan over the line. "Ok sure but it will take a few minutes." Nathan agreed. "Thanks Nathan you're a star!" Dylan put down the phone and crawled to the parts and service room.

"What's going on Laura?" Vincent asked. "I'm doing this for the safety of those kids Vincent." She sniggered. "What Kids?" Vincent tried to at like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Don't act like that!" She laughed "I know all about your plan to kill them and get this place shut down.". "How?" Vincent was most confused. "I hacked into Dylan's pc. I joined to get close to his work pc and construct my plan. Step one: get a job. Step two: Befriend you. Step three: Hack the animatronics to do my bidding and finally step four: kill you and Dylan!" She finished by slamming her fist on the desk triumphantly. "And how are you going to kill me without my body being noticed?" Vincent asked with a smug smile. "Stuff you in a suit." She laughed. Vincent had a look of horror on his face. "The body will be unrecognisable so they will think it's me. By that time I will be long gone!".

"Hey Nathan are you finished?" Dylan asked, annoyed. "Yep." Nathan pressed the final button. Suddenly all of the animatronics turned to Laura. Mischief in their eyes. "Shit!" Laura bailed out of the pizzeria. Dylan climbed out of the vents and untied Vincent. "What the hell just happened?" Dylan asked Vincent after he had untied him. "Laura knows about the plan. Were is she?" Vincent replied whilst stretching his back. "She got away." Dylan sighed. "Look, were gonna have to do something about this but not today." Vincent was formulating a plan now "She doesnt have any evidence and no one else saw us coming in here. We act like normal.".

THE NEXT DAY

Vincent was standing around doing his normal routine when Dylan came over to him. "Hey Vince! Foxy's been acting up so I'm just going to go and fix him!". As Dylan walked away Vincent's phone started to vibrate. "Hello?" Vincent picked up. "Hello Vincent." Laura snarled "The games not over yet!". Suddenly! A woman screamed. Vincent looked over to were she was. She was looking over at Foxy. Vincent slowly trailed his eyes to Foxy and saw him with blood around his mouth. Dylan was standing there, motionless. Blood trickled down his forehead. He fell over with a bang. The Whole restaurant went into a frenzy of panic! Dylan's Frontal lobe had been bitten off.

* * *

 **Whew finally done. Anyway...**

 **DUM DUM DUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **Sorry it took so long to make guys! I've been really busy... playing Skyrim.**

 **But seriously I am really sorry I didn't post up this chapter sooner. I've had to rewrite this chapter quite a few times because I wrote it out and then thought "Nah, It would be better like this." and rewrite it but then I would think the exact same thought after but I finally got it right!**

 **Also, Lets get some more reviews guys! I would really like to know how you think the stories going and give me tips for writing and stuff! If you want to send me a private review then PM me or email me.**

 **Ok then Ill get to writing the other chapter! See Yaz!**

 **All haters will be used to make human pie!**


	5. Chapter 5

"How is he?" Vincent asked the doctor. "No, he's very bad." The doctor had no emotion in his voice. "But will he live." Vincent stopped him from walking away. "No, and we're not going to operate so please back off." He scowled at Vincent. "WHY NOT?" Vincent shouted. "Honestly." The doctor groaned "I don't give a flying fuck.". Vincent scowled at the doctor and let go at him. As the doctor walked away Vincent pulled out a suppressed .45 pistol and shot the doctor in the back three times. He looked in at Dylan lying on the bed. "I will avenge you." He thought.

The manager sipped his coffee and checked his watch. Five minutes to go until the place closed. He stood up and placed his mug on the table. He heard the door swing open. He looked round to see Vincent standing there with his right hand behind his back. "Ah. Vincent. I thought you were taking time off since the 'incident'." The manager smiled at him. Vincent looked psychotically at him. He was twitching and shaking. "What is Laura Dents home address?" Vincent asked hurriedly. "What for? Anyway I can't tell you, sorry." The manager sat back down. "Let me try that again!" Vincent pulled the gun out from behind him "What is Laura Dents home address?". "Woah! Vincent calm down!" the manager put his hands up and backed away. What is it?" Vincent screamed. "I can't tell you!" The manager pleaded. Vincent pointed his gun at the manager's left leg and pulled the trigger. The manager fell and screamed in pain. "11 Dunby Road." The manager whimpered. "By the way." Vincent said "I quit.". He walked out of the office without saying a word.

Laura lay on her couch and surfed the web. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Alright! I'm coming!" Laura shouted. She got up and walked to the door. "Who is it?" She asked, cautiously. "Delivery from E-Bay!" The voice outside said casually. "Ah ok!" Laura opened the door to be greeted by the barrel of Vincent's gun. "You should get a peephole installed." Vincent sniggered. Laura was terrified. For once in her life she wasn't in control of the situation. "How did you find me?" Laura asked, gobsmacked. "The manager squealed." Vincent laughed "But that's none of your concern. What is your concern is the fact that the kids will still die.". BANG! Vincent shot Laura dead and left.

1 month later...

"Happy birthday Johnny!" The Freddy Fazbear gang shouted as the kid blew out his candles. Everyone clapped as he went over with his friends to eat and open presents. "Hey there... Johnny!" A voice said. Johnny and his friends looked up to see a golden Freddy animatronic. "Who are you?" One of the kids asked. "I'm Freddy's brother, Goldie!" The suit replied. "YAY!" The kids shouted. "Hey, kids! Would you like some cake?" The suit asked. The kids eagerly nodded there heads. "Then follow me!". The kids walked through the halls and into a dark room. Vincent pulled of the mask and pulled out a knife. "Now." He said "Were were we?"

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUUUMMMM!**

 **Whats gonna happen?**

 **Is Vincent gonna kill them?**

 **Is Laura Really dead?**

 **Is Dylan really dead?**

 **I DONT KNOW WHAT TO BELIVE ANYMORE!**

 **IM GOING CRAZY!**

 **Jk lololol.**

 **But please give me more reviews or email me!**

 **And thanks to the people who have sticked with me all this way! You guys are awsome!**

 **See Yaz**

 **Headless Dylan**


	6. Chapter 6: The End

Mummy!" Jonny screamed as he rushed for the door. Vincent quickly closed it. "You can't." Vincent sniggered. Just then, the door knob started to rattle. Vincent tried to close the door with all his might but whoever was on the other side was strong. The door swung open. Laura walked in. "Hello Vincent." She said smugly. "How are you still breathing?" Vincent sighed. "Bullet proof vest!" Laura sniggered "Works like a charm! Always aim for the head, Vincent! The head! I don't intend to make the same mistake you did.". Laura pulled out a magnum and was about to shoot when...

"Guns aren't allowed in Freddy Fazbear's! There against the rules!" Freddy said

"Back off Fazbear!" Laura snarled

"Ill count to three..." Freddy laughed

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

He picked Laura up and carried her away. "Let me go Freddy! Where are we going?" Laura squirmed in Freddy's iron grip. "Were the bad kids go!" Freddy laughed. "No! Please no!" Laura screamed. Parents looked onward, wondering what was occurring.

Vincent got a phone call. "Hello?" he picked up the phone. "Hey, Vincent?" It was Nathan "Dylan asked me to ring you.". "He's alive?" Vincent asked, shocked. "I'm sorry, no he's not." Nathan sighed "He asked me to hack into the animatronics and stop Laura if she ever came into the building.". "Well thanks." Vincent said abruptly as he put down the phone. He had work to do. He walked towards the kids, ready to kill. "Open up this is the police!" A voice shouted outside the door. Vincent started to panic. The police broke down the door and burst in, guns ready. "You are under arrest Mr Vincent Lancashire!" The police said as he cuffed Vincent and led him out of the room. Another police comforted the kids. Everyone looked onwards as Vincent was paraded outside and into the police car. He looked out of the window and saw Freddy in the doorway, waving sadly at him. Vincent then realised that he had blood all over his hands. Vincent smiled. "She had it coming." He muttered to himself. "Shut up." The police said. He must have heard him. Vincent took one last look at the building where he spent many years. He might have not gotten the kids, but he got Laura.

He got her.

There was nothing he could do now but wait.

Wait for his intending doom.

 **Elsewhere...**

Nathan sat in his computer desk. He picked up his phone and called a contact named J. "Hello?" The voice said. "It's Nathan." Nathan answered. "So, did you do it?" The voice said. "Yeah. Laura's dead and Vincent's out of the picture." Nathan confirmed. "Good." The voice said. "So what now, Boss?" Nathan asked. "We wait a while before going into the building and executing the final plan." The voice answered "Soon everyone will know the name Jeremy Fitzgerald.".

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Phew! Its done! My first fanfiction ever is complete!**

 **Thanks to everyone who supported me and read every chapter, you guys are awesome!**

 **Also, you might have guessed that (Because of the cliffhanger) there will be a sequel.**

 **That is true. But it will not come out for a while because I will be writing another fanfiction called'Eternal Life' which centers more around the animatronics.**

 **Also I am one of the people who is looking forward to Scott's new game 'Fnaf world'. It looks so good!**

 **Anyway thanks again for the support. See Yaz!**

 **All haters will be used to make human pie.**


End file.
